falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
FFDiamondCity12Riley.txt
FFDiamondCity12 |scene= |topic=0015DE67 |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming as your brother has his head blown off five feet from you, original read too soft, needs to be loud / Afraid}'' Kyle! No! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0015DE66 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' I'm not a Synth! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' Kyle. I'm your brother! Put the gun down! |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' Don't do this! Please! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' Kyle! It's me! I'm not a Synth! |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' I'm human! |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0015371D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' He... He pulled a gun on me. My own brother... |after=Player Default: You're safe now. That's all that matters. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, the player just saved you from your brother, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' My own brother... If you hadn't shown up... He would've killed me... |after=Player Default: You're safe now. That's all that matters. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' My god... Kyle... Why didn't you listen to me? I told you I wasn't a synth... |after=Player Default: You're safe now. That's all that matters. |abxy=A}} |topic=0015372A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What happened? |response=''{re-record: shell-shocked, original read too soft, hard to hear / Sad}'' I'm... I'm not a synth. I told him. I kept telling him. Why didn't he listen to me? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{re-record: holding back tears, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, shell-shocked, original read too soft, hard to hear / Sad}'' I... I need a minute... |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |topic=0014BF5D |before=Kyle: Don't move, synth! What have you done with the real Riley? Where's my brother? |response=''{re-record: terrified screaming, original read wasn't loud enough or terrified enough / Afraid}'' I swear. I'm not a Synth! Don't shoot! For God sakes, we're family! |after=Guard02: Put the gun down! Now! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0015371D |trow=3 |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' My god... Kyle... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' Jesus... I... I can't... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{shell-shocked, police just shot your brother after he pulled a gun on you, re-record: initial read too soft, hard to hear / Afraid}'' Why didn't he listen to me? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files